


All That's Waiting is Regret

by confused_screaming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, WHY MUST EVERYTHING IWAOI BE ANGSTY AS HELL TT-TT, i didnt wanna hurt my bby it just kind of happened, i mean its kind of mentioned but kind of just there so im tagging both just in case, i wrote this like 2 months ago but i didnt want to post it, iwaizumi might kind of seem like an asshole but its because he doesnt understand, once again im sorry, so this is gonna be my first fic on here???, unnamed fangirl because i couldnt think of any fitting names, yall im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_screaming/pseuds/confused_screaming
Summary: When one of Oikawa's fangirls goes too far, things fall apart.





	

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were happy and in love. Until everything got all fucked up at the hands of one of Oikawa's ridiculous fangirls.

“I'm in love with you,” she said, “I have been for a few years now.”

“I'm sorry, but I'm taken.” He replied simply.

She wouldn't listen to him, though. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in without warning. He put his arms around her waist instinctively and closed his eyes, trying to think of a way out of it.

Little did he know, Iwaizumi turned the corner right as the girl pressed her lips to his. _Come on, think!_

“Oikawa, what the fuck are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked, startling him.

_Wait… what?_

Oikawa pushed the girl away roughly. “Iwa? I--”

“Tell me what's going on here. And I don't want any goddamn excuses.”

“I swear, it isn't what it looks like.”

“Right! Of course it isn't!”

“I… Are you mad at me?” Oikawa asked softly.

“Of course I am, you fucking idiot!”

Oikawa flinched involuntarily.

“I'm done. I'm not doing this anymore. We're through.” Iwaizumi began walking in the other direction.

“Wait, Iwa, it really isn't what it looks like! I promise!”

But Iwaizumi had already stopped listening. _Please don't leave, I'm telling the truth!_

Oikawa only let himself lean against the wall when Iwaizumi was out of sight. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor with his knees hugged to his chest.

“So… You're single now?” The girl asked.

“Leave. Get out of my sight.” Oikawa hissed. The girl “tch”ed and walked away. What was her name, anyway? She had told him, but he couldn't remember it anymore.

Oikawa pulled his phone out of his pocket and found the familiar number in his contacts.

[(2:39 PM 9/21/16) To: ☆♡☆♡Iwa♡☆♡☆

I'm sorry. Please believe me. She wouldn't listen to me. I tried to tell her we were together. (✅Read 5:38 PM 9/21/16)]

[(2:40 PM 9/21/16) To: ☆♡☆♡Iwa♡☆♡☆

I'm sorry. I love you. (✅Read 5:38 PM 9/21/16)]

The next few weeks went on like that.

[(11:33 AM 9/22/16) To: ☆♡☆♡Iwa♡☆♡☆

I miss you already. I never thought this would hurt so much. I can't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry. Please let me back in. I love you. (✅Read 1:46 PM 9/22/16)]

[(3:57 AM 9/28/16) To: ☆♡☆♡Iwa♡☆♡☆

It's almost October. We loved dressing up for Halloween together, didn't we? I don't think I'll even do anything for it this year. Everything I do feels wrong without you. I still miss you. I'm still so, so sorry. I love you. (✅Read 7:38 AM 9/28/16)]

As time went on, Oikawa grew less cheery with each passing day. By October 1st, he rarely smiled. Everyone who knew him was worried, but they didn't want to push too hard in case he snapped.

By October 13th, he only ever wore long sleeves. Everyone knew why. They didn't want to ask him, didn't want to make it worse accidentally.

But then again, this whole situation was an accident, wasn't it?

[(2:44 PM 10/17/16) To: ♡iwa♡

Halloween is only 2 weeks away. I wonder if you're planning on doing anything. That's all I do anymore, really. I think about you. My grades are slipping. I don't mind that, though. Thinking about you helps with the pain, even if only a little bit. Do you think about me too? I miss you. I love you. (✅Read 2:45 PM 10/17/16)]

Iwaizumi decided that enough was enough. He would call Oikawa. He was just as hurt as Oikawa was, after all.

His thumb hovered over the call button uncertainly before pressing down. Oikawa picked up after 4 rings.

“Iwa?”

“Hey, Oikawa.”

“Why did you call me? I thought you hated me…”

“I could never _hate_ you. So… how are you?”

“I'm… okay.”

“You don't sound too sure about that.”

“I'm not.”

“Not okay or not sure?”

“...both, actually.”

Iwaizumi didn't miss how weak Oikawa sounded. “Oikawa, I need you to tell me the truth. Are you okay?”

“No.”

“...well, that's a start. Why do you sound so… _weak_?”

“...”

“Oikawa. What did you do.”

“You have to promise you won't get mad. Or yell at me.”

“Okay, I promise, just tell me already.”

“I… I think I may have cut too deep…”

“You… what?”

“You… heard me… I think I'm gonna pass out…”

“I'm calling 911, just hang on for a while, okay? I'm on my way.”

“What? No. Don't come over.”

“Don't say anything.”

“I'm serious, Iwa, please don't. I don't want you to see me like this.”

“I'm coming over whether you like it or not.”

A few minutes passed with neither of them speaking. Iwaizumi was almost at Oikawa’s house. He had called 911 before he left. They would show up soon as well.

“Are you still there?” Iwaizumi asked.

“...Mhmm.” A pause. “I'm tired.”

“I know, but you need to stay awake. Just a little longer, okay?”

“...okay…”

A minute later, Iwaizumi reached the familiar front door of Oikawa's house. He didn't bother with knocking; Oikawa's parents were rarely home. He left his shoes by the door and half-sprinted up the stairs to find Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi found him sitting against the wall on the bathroom floor, and there was blood all over him. “I can't believe you right now.” He muttered, sliding Oikawa's phone from his hand and ending the call.

“Oh. When did you get here?” Oikawa asked innocently.

“Just now.” Iwaizumi took note of the way Oikawa's eyes were half-closed.

“I thought I said… not to come over…” Oikawa mumbled.

“I'm not just going to ignore this. You have no idea how worried I was. I need you to hold on for me, okay? The ambulance will be here soon.”

“Hm…” Oikawa's eyes started closing again.

“Hey, look at me. Stay awake.”

“Why is everything so warm?”

“What?”

“It's really warm… I like it…”

Iwaizumi didn't remember wrapping his arm around Oikawa's waist, but there it was.

He heard the ambulance pull into the driveway. “I'm gonna carry you downstairs, okay? You need to stay awake.”

“...I'll try…”

Iwaizumi slipped his other arm under Oikawa's knees and lifted him easily, briefly wondering why he was so light before deciding he didn't want to question it.

“I'm going to die.” Oikawa mumbled as Iwazumi started down the stairs.

“Yeah, preferably 60 years from now.”

“Hm… no, today.”

“No you won't. I wouldn't let that happen. I would bring you back from the dead to yell at you for scaring me.”

“Please don't yell at me.”

“Fine. I won't yell at you.”

They reached the bottom of the stairs where the paramedics already were. One of the older men placed a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “We can take it from here, son. Good work.”

~~~thank you to jo for writing this part~~~

The ambulance screeched to a stop as it arrived in the ER bay at the hospital. The EMTs pulled the gurney that carried Oikawa out of the ambulance with two people on each side. On each side there was one person actually moving the gurney and one person attempting to stop the blood leaking from Oikawa’s wrists.

They quickly got him into a trauma room and assessed his injuries. Iwaizumi, who had followed closely behind, also ended up in the room towards the corner as to not be in the way.

“Page cardio. And also plastics.”

“Sir I need you to follow the light.”

“I need more gauze! Now!”

Within half a minute two more doctors entered the room presumably from the aforementioned specialties. The cardio doctor sent one of the residents to book an OR while the plastics surgeon examined the wrists as best he could. Which wasn’t very good considering the amount of gauze that was piled on.

“Hang a bag of B+. He’s lost a lot of blood and it’s still flowing.”

Suddenly the monitor started blaring.

“V-fib!”

“Someone get a crash cart!”

On three the doctors rolled Oikawa on his side and then back down onto his back.

“Starting compressions.” The cardio attending said as he attempted to restart the heart.

“Charge to 200. Clear.” With that the defibrillator sent 200 volts through his body. There was no change.

“Charge again. Clear.” Still there was nothing.

“Charge to 300. Clear.” One, two, three seconds passed before Oikawa’s heart started beating yet again. Iwaizumi breathed a heavy sigh of relief before leaning against the wall as he tried to hold the tears in.

“Doctor OR 7 is ready.”

“Alright. Let’s get him up quick. Nurse will you please show this young man to the waiting room.”

“Yes of course.”

“Someone will be out to inform you soon.” said one of the doctors to Iwaizumi as they headed down different hallways.

~~~

Roughly 20 minutes later, a nurse approached him. “You're Iwaizumi, correct?”

“Yeah, how is he?”

“He's doing better. We stopped the bleeding and he's resting. You can go see him now.”

“Lead the way.”

~~~

Oikawa wasn't sure what time he woke up. Midnight at the very least. But his hand felt far heavier than it was supposed to. He turned his head slightly, only to find Iwaizumi, asleep with their fingers entwined. A soft smile slipped onto his face without him realizing it, and he rubbed his thumb back and forth over the back of Iwaizumi’s hand before carefully untangling their fingers.

Oikawa tentatively reached out to run his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair. He immediately stopped when Iwaizumi shifted slightly in his sleep before opening his eyes.

“Oikawa? You're awake?”

“...um, yeah, about that, you're really cute when you're asleep.”

“...okay that must be the drugs speaking for you. Or maybe I'm on drugs. Is this real?” Iwaizumi pinched himself and Oikawa giggled weakly before noticing the tear tracks on Iwaizumi’s cheeks.

“Oikawa… I almost lost you. Why would you do that? You almost died!” Iwaizumi choked out.

Oikawa teared up. “I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to cut that deep.”

“Please don't do this ever again. Don't cut anymore. Oikawa, your heart stopped. You basically died for a minute. Do you know how scared I was? I couldn't take it. I love you.”

“I… what? My heart stopped?”

“Yeah. I was sure I was going to lose you.”

“Wait, can you repeat that last part?”

“...I was sure I was going to lose you?”

“No, before that.”

“I love you?”

“...yeah. Do you have any idea how sure I was that I would never hear you say that again?”

“I know. I'm sorry.”

“No, don't be.”

There was a long pause.

“So… will you take me back?”

“Of course, you idiot.”

Iwaizumi gently wrapped his arms around Oikawa, who eagerly returned the gesture before jerking back slightly. “Owww…”

“Watch your wrists, Shittykawa.”

“Rude, Iwa!”

“You love me!”

“Yeah I do!”

~~~End.~~~

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from jar of hearts and no I do not give a fuck
> 
> so my cousin jo was added as a co-author because, as you probably saw (or maybe not idk), she wrote the part with all the medical mumbo-jumbo! thanks joooooo! jo also helped me with the plot so woo!
> 
> ahahahahahahaha im gonna regret posting this aren't i. im going to thoroughly regret
> 
> i feel like im gonna get hate but yknow. wait yeesh if i do im gonna have a bad time


End file.
